Till the end
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Gaz and her sister are outlaws and are taking action against the control brains for breaking up their family and bring the irken empire to ruins. But how will things end when its the outsiders against the hierarchy's? DibxOc ZAGR DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

I don't own invader Zim

…

**It's a bright peacefully morning for two irken sisters. The eldest one had long black slick antennas and the end took a box shape. She has purple eyes like her father and thick lashes framing them. Her skin is a brilliant green color and she wore a purple dress with black flats. The youngest one has shorter antenna it took a circular shape. She has amber eyes just like her mother and thick lashes framing them. Her green skin was a lime green color. She wore a black dress with black shoes. They were walking through the playground handed in hand as they ate SNACKS! **

"**I love you big sis, promise we'll always have each other?" the 3 year old irken asked in her soft voice. She looked up at her sister with her closed eyes. The eldest sister smiled at her sister and nodded her head.**

"**Of course Gaz you're my little sister. I'll always be here for you" the 5 year irken answer in her soft voice.**

**~Else where~**

"**Purple I need to take the girls out of here. Who knows how long till the control brains figure out I'm not really irken" Scarlet pleaded with her life mate. Scarlet has slanted amber eyes with thick lashes framing them. Her antennas took the form lighting bolts stopping at her waist. She was 5'5. Purple sigh sadly as he ran his claws through his atennas, but he knew it was true. If the control brains knew his wife is human they'll kill her. His daughters they'll mostly use them for a secret weapon. Due to that fact his wife is a 'gifted' human giving their daughters special abilities when together. **

"**I know, it's…I can't lose you" Purple said in a hushed tone as he looked away sadly from his wife. Scarlet amber eyes soften at her life mate. She walked over to him making him look at her. **

"**You'll never lose me Pur, I love you and I always will" she reassured him with a gentle smile. Purple gave a tiny smile as he placed his two claws over his wife hand. He opens his mouth to say something, but their room door burst open. At the door were some Irken soldiers holding their weapons. **

"**Tallest purple you are under arrest for treason!" One of the soldiers spoke firmly. Purple grounded his box shape teeth as he glared.**

"**What are you-**

"**Your wife is not Irken…is she" the same soldier said more of a statement then a question. This made Scarlet whimper in fear. She clings to purple armored arm for protection. **

"**Get'em" With that the soldiers ripped Scarlet from purple arm quickly pinning purple to the floor who was thrusting around to get loose. When he heard the man clicks of guns he calm down when guns were pointed at him from various angles. He growled under his breath as he glared at the soldiers. They handcuff Scarlet, deactivating her hologram. Her purple hair flutters around her shoulder blades as she glares at the soldiers with her amber eyes. **

"**Scarlet, you are here by sent to death penalty" The general of the military men spoke. **

"**NO!" Purple shouted as he began to thrust again, but got hit behind his neck hitting a nerve. He couldn't move his body he could barely talk. He just looked up hopelessly at his wife. Her eyes widen in fear as tears swelled up in her eyes, she didn't fight back. All she did is concentrated really hard in her mind to send a message to her daughters. Once that was done she bowed her head down letting her hair frame her face.**

"**I-I love y -you, Purple" she said through her tears. The leader of the group loaded his gun.**

_**BAM**_

**Charlotte and Gaz were playing at one of the many local parks for smeets. They played in the red sand box giggling away. Then stop abruptly body straight, their antennas shot up as there eyes widen. They had a look of distant in their eyes. **

"**_I love you Gaz and Charlotte. Promise me you will always look out for one another. Good bye" _When their mother voice faded away in their mind they began to cry. They felt a sharp pain being ripped from their squeedlyspooch. They held it in pain as if hoping the pain will die down. It burned and it felt like they were being stabbed by millions of needles. They broke down into more tears knowing this pain meant their mother has passed away. Next thing they knew they were surrounded by irken soldiers. The pain still there, but Gaz manage to cling to Charlotte. The eldest daughter glared at the men with her purple eyes full of hatred. Knowing they are responsible for their mother death. **

"**Come on little girls. We are not going to harm you" one of the men spoke calmly. Charlotte tightens her grip around her little sister and growled.**

"**NO!" she shouted her eyes shinned then a strong gush of wind blew at soldiers. Some fell and some just looked amazed. Already frustrated with the girls resisting they ran towards them. Gaz closed her big amber eyes and screamed. Making a painful screeching sound that can be heard from a 200 mile radius making window, mirror shatter and making voot cruiser alarm set off. Many soldiers held/pulled their antenna in pain and many struggles against wind that blew harshly at the soldiers. **

"**We have to separate them!" the general of the soldiers order using his arms to block any dust. When the soldiers were distracted Charlotte closed her eyes tightly making the image of her daddy secret base in her mind. When she opened her eyes she saw her and Gaz where she wanted them to be. She raced up to the control panel and pressed various buttons her mother taught her in case of emergencies. Entering the name and location of an unconquered planet. The metal floor made a circular door way for a white medium size space pod. Charlotte quickly fiddles with a small device in her hand and quickly wrapped it around Gaz neck. Gaz irken form flicker to another species. She took an appearance of a mini human version of their mother. Gaz has fair olive skin, ambers eyes, and her mother purple hair. She wore the same outfit just a human skull necklaces added to it. **

"**Gaz, this is your PAK it will only activate when you're only in danger. Only use it when you feel the need to. Got it" Charlotte told her sister sternly. Gaz nodded but open her mouth to say something; Charlotte opened the pod door and pushed Gaz inside closing shut before she could protest. The pod locked and it will only open till it's landed at its destination. The pod roar to life as it got read to launch. Gaz placed her tiny human hands on the circle window with tears in her eyes.**

"**C-charlotte what about you?" she cried as she pounded on the thick circular glass. Charlotte smiled sadly at her baby sister as her slick black antennas flatten and placed her tiny green hands on the glass.**

"**I promised mom I'll protect you. And this is the only way, but don't worry I promise Gaz I'm going to go back for you!" And with that the pod launched out into space at the speed of sound. Charlotte smiled as she saw the pod fly off into distant making the pod look like a star. She wiped a tear from her eyes as she quickly set the self destruct switch in the base on so the soldiers won't be able to use any of the technology in here to locate her sister. She ran out the base and darted for home, but got caught on the way. Charlotte was placed in irken children placement for 4 years. She is now 8. There was never a day when she didn't think about her family. Mainly Gaz. Till one day they let her out and put her in special training with the AIMA (Advance Irken Military Academy). She trained in hand and hand combat, manipulate enemies mind and weapons. Consisting of swords, guns, kunai knives and her antennas (They can shape shift to any weapon she pleases). The control brains want her to think she can trust them and to use her for as a secret weapon. Purple was out of jail, but he was forbidden to see his daughter and is under watch. The search on Gaz is still on, but so far not much luck. Since Charlotte won't breathe a word to them only to reach 'punishments'. Due to those punishments she has scars all over her body.**

**~6 month later~**

**A 6 year old boy with black hair and brown eyes was looking out his window. He took a deep breath and sighed broadly, it sucks being the only child. He fiddles with a laser pointer pointing it in people eyes. He shot the laser into a person in a car making them spaz out and crash. He flinched in horror as the person crashed into a store. However quickly sigh in relief when the male shouted 'I'm ok!' But then the store sign fell crashing them.**

"**Never mind!"**

**He huffed upset that nothing interesting was happening. He quickly looked up at the dark blue sky and notices that one of the stars we're glowing brightly. He squint his eyes as he fixed his big circle glasses to get a better look. The star got closer and closer till it crashed landed in his front yard. He ducked down when a gush of wind mix with dirt started to fly into his room. Once the dirt storm was over he slowly looked up out the window. First he saw a thick brown dust cloud, but when it started to clear he saw a medium size white pod. **

**He then raced to the front yard as fast as his 6 year old longs can carry him. He opens the door and ran to the pod that opens slowly with a hissing sound making thick white smoke come out. His covered his eyes at the sudden bright light, when the white light calms down his eyes open widen when he saw a little human girl lying asleep.**

'**So this is where babies come from?' he asked himself as he slowly reached out for her and held her in his arms. The 3 year old girl eyes slowly open to show dull amber eyes. Dib felt his upper lip twitch in excitement. **

"**H-hi my name is Dib. What's your?" he asked timid at the baby girl. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes.**

"**G-Gaz" she whispered weakly. **

"**Gaz, that's a pretty name. Where you come from?" he asked another question. Gaz eyes began to close due to the lack of food and water.**

"**I-I don't r-remember" and with that her body went limp in the young boy arms. Dib was about to panic, but saw she was just sleeping. Poor thing most be tired! He smile grew on his lips as his brown eyes soften he turn back up the path towards his house.**

"**Well, don't worry Gaz as your new big brother I'll take care of you." The young boy whisper as he walked into the house, kicking the door closed with his foot. He walked up the flight of stairs to his room placing his new baby sister gently on his bed tucking her in.**

**././././././././././././.**

**So what you guys think? Let me know, review!**

**And sorry if there any errors!**

**Ok so Gaz and Charlotte are like humans and irken. Humans-they can walk/ touch water and they can eat meat. Irkens-well they look like irkens xD They don't have to use their PAK since they are born naturally, but use it cause it handy! **


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM11

.,/.././././././.././././…/./././././././././.

"I had such a wonderful evening Jack" a young female ikren in her early 160 (In earth time she 20) charmed the male irken. She has an hour glass figure standing at 5'5, her antennas passed her waist her ends are curled. She wore a tight fitting black knee high fancy dress with black 4 inch stilettos. Her soft purple eyes** (she has a slash over her right eye she has more all over her body one big slash over her stomach, on her back and one big one on her back shape as a 'X' and some on her upper arms and shoulder blades)** shined with appreciation to the male. Jack stood at 5'6 short sharp antennas with crystal blue eyes he dressed in a black white suite, he gave a politely smile as he bow.

"But my dear this evening isn't over" he said smoothly taking her hand in his. The female cocked her non existing brows at the older man with a smirk.

"Really?' she challenged as she placed her hands on her hips. He chuckle lowly grabbing her hand tugging her to a fancy voot.

The voot stops in front of a marvelous 5 star hotel. It stood at 13 stories high and took about half a mile of land. Jack stepped out first before he took Charlottes hand helping her out. She thanked him as she stepped out.

"So Jack we've been in the same force for 3 years. Why the sudden interest to ask me out to dinner?" she asked as Jack poured her a glass of wine. She took a sip her eyes never leaving his blue orbs. He sat on the other side of the table removing his jacket as he undid his tie.

"I guess you could say I was shy. It is intimidating to ask such a beautiful and smart young lady as yourself who is high rank in the military." He chuckled as he sips his wine. Charlotte smirked as she unfolded her hands from her lap as she fiddle with the glass of wine.

"True" she replied mockingly. Jack chuckles as he ran his hand through his antennas. Charlotte smiled but inside she felt something off, her and Jack never really got along since she took his spot as head general of the irken Armanda. So she had her suspensions. They were talking about there daily lives and work. There were some laughter and some disagreements. Jack took his last sip of his wine before asking another question.

"Now Char-May I call you Char?" Charlotte nodded as she fiddled with her dress.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but rumor has it you turn down a mission to conquer a plant called earth? Is it true?" he asked with a sly smirk. She stared at him as she glared, but as quickly as it came it left.

'That's what this date is all about' she thought to herself as she plasters a fake smile.

"Completely true" Jack gasped in shock. Charlotte mentally rolled her eyes as she nodded.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?" Jack asked as he leaned his elbows on the table. The female fiddles with her dress again as she felt it becoming uncomfortable.

"Not at all. Well you know I do my research on a planet before conquering it; well I wasn't impressed with its history. The species that live there seems useless. I wasn't going to waste my time on an unworthy planet" she lied through her teeth as she crossed her legs. Jack face fell blank; unconvinced by her answer. He sighed in disappointment as he leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes folding his hands together laying it on his chest.

"You know Char I don't buy that bull shit for a second" he spat he snapped his eyes open with a glare. The female smirked seeing he is showing his true intentions.

"Aw, why would you say such a thing?" she fake pout only making the male angrier.

"You know what I think? I think your lying so you can protect your sister" he hissed with a nasty smirk. Charlotte flinched back but quickly glared at the other irken. He smirked when he notice she flinched.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he teased. Charlotte pushed her seat back so she can stand, but heard a clicking of a gun. She paused as she looked up at the male who is now holding a hand gun.

"Where do you think your going?" Jack taunted as he walked up to Charlotte as he continues to point the gun at her. She just sat there glaring not moving.

"Now give me your weapon" he demanded. Charlotte arched her non existing brow.

"What are you talking about Jack?" she questions with a confused expression.

"Aw, come on Charlotte you've been fiddling with her dress all night I'm not as stupid as you think" he hissed pissed at the thought she underestimate his intelligence. Charlotte just sucked in her teeth as she began to rip her tight dress all the way up to her thigh. Her knee and above is full of scars and scratches. There laid a hand gun wrapped around a bandage. Jack ripped it out tossing it to the other side of the room.

"Now what Jack? You're going to kill me?" Charlotte asked annoyed/impatient as she crossed her arms. Jack snickered as he loaded his gun.

"Indeed, but first your going to tell me where you shipped your sister to" he ordered. The scarred female rolled her eyes as she got comfortable in her seat.

"Fine, you really wanna now, I'll tell ya" she said speaking in her normally rude way uninterested. Jack smirked in victory as he stood his ground. Charlotte closed her eyes shaking her head.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but my little sister is on planet-

Charlotte quickly shot her right leg up kicking the gun out his hand. The gun landed on the other side of the room. Charlotte stood up and did a round house kick to Jack face. Scarring his left cheek with her heel during the process. Jack stumbled back as he held his bleeding cheek. He grabbed the bottle of wine smashing the end of it on a table. The bottle became his weapon as he ran to Charlotte. She easily dodged his recklessness as she elbowed him behind his neck. Hitting a nerve. He fell to the floor flat on his face. Charlotte once gentle face scrunched up in distaste.

"Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. If I wouldn't tell the control brains where my sister is, then what the fuck made you believe I'll tell a worthless excuse of a man such as yourself?" she asked as she emphasized the words 'fuck' and 'worthless. She walked up to the guns across the room. She bent down quickly slipping hers into her cleavage and loaded Jack's. When she turned around he was no longer on the ground where she left him. She shifted her gaze around the hotel room. Taking baby steps to where he once lay. It became quite, to quite for her liking.

"AAAH!" she heard his battle cry. She looked up at the ceiling seeing him ready to tackle her. She clenched her teeth with annoyance and shot him through the chest. Jack's body fell back due to the strong impact of the bullet and landed on his PAK. Charlotte walked over to him slowly watching the older squirm in pain. She towered over him as he cursed at her in his native tongue. She loaded the hand gun again, but then the door burst open to see the 2 Irken police. She smirked as they ran at her with there beating sticks as she likes to call them. She dodges their attacks as she laughed. Then they began to shot at her. She smirked as she quickly shot at one of them hitting them directly in the right shoulder. He cried out in pain dropping his weapon. More polices came pointing their weapons at her.

"Charlotte you are under arrest for attempt of murder and shooting at an officer." One of the cops said firmly. The scarred female shrugged.

"You call it attempt of murder I call self-defensive, but I have no excuse for the shooting at the cop and I really don't wanna go to jail so BYE!" she cried as she turn around bracing herself as she jumped out the window. She began to free fall from the 5th floor of the hotel. She saw a flag pole and quickly grabbed the flag that daggle from it doing a couple of loops. She let go as she shot up to the sky. She closed her eyes tightly imaging the Massive. She opened her eyes to see she was where she wanted to be. Smirking she ran towards where the battle cruisers are. But one of the guards spotted her.

"I find her she on the Massive. I repeat she's on the Massive" he whispered to his walkie talkie. The alarms went off as did the red blinking lights.

"_**Intruder alerter intruder alerter**_" Charlotte cursed under her breath as she saw a whole bunch of guards surrounding her. She folded her arms behind her wrist as she pressed a red button on her wrist watch.

Mean while the Tallest are laughing while they swallowed down their donuts whole, before the alarm went off. They stop abruptly quickly turning around to see the screen has channel to where the intruder was suppose to be. But all it showed was a bunch of guards in pain in a dog pile.

"What the-

"SOMEONES ON THE MASSIVE MAIN RIGHT WING!" one of the pilots yelled. The tallest floated over to the right window to see a figure running and dodging bullets from the guards. Purple quickly turned around to one of the pilots.

"You get a close up on the intruder." He orders before shoving another donut in his mouth. The Irken saluted and did just that. On the jumbo screen showed a female Irken panting with a smirk on her face. She has purple eyes and a scar slashed across her right eye. Purple almost choked on his donut to see it was his daughter.

"CHARLOTTE!" Red shouted in shock as he stared at the screen. Bites of donuts fell from his mouth. They looked back out the window to see her running to the edge of the wing.

"What is she doing?" Purple shouted as he pressed his face against the glass. Charlotte just jumped off the wing. Purple shouted at the top of his lungs, but stop when he saw she landed on the hood of a battle cruiser. A SIR unit open the top door open letting her master in and shutting it closed before it shot into the galaxy at high speed. Purple and Red just stood their amazed that she was gone.

"I-I think I-I'm going t-to take a nap now" Purple stumbled over his words before he fell back blacking out.

…

~On Earth~

~6 month later~

It was a sunny Sunday morning an 18 year Gaz ran on the sidewalk on her way to martial art classes. Her purple back length hair waved wildly as she ran her slanted amber eyes squinted due to the bright light. She wore a deep V dark purple shirt with a long sleeve fish net shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and black knee high combat boots. She ran up many steps and ran inside the dojo.

"GAZ! You're 15 seconds late!" her Sensi shouted sternly. He glared at her as she began to slow down her pace. She bent down placing her hands on her knees panting.

"S-sorry S-sensi I had t-to r-run ov-

"That's no excuse! Now do three hundred push ups!" he demanded. That caught Gaz attention.

"THREE HUNDRED PUSH UP MY ASS! JUST BECAUSE I WAS 15 SECONDS LATE!" she shouted pissed off that not only her brother ate her last pizza, didn't drive her here she has to three hundred push ups! Push ups are not even part of her training! The old man glares sharply at her as she growled.

"You are no longer allowed in this dojo! Get out!" he shouted as he turned his back on the teen. Gaz just huffed before closing her amber eyes.

"FINE, I didn't want to fucking be here anyways!" she shouted as she walked out the large dojo. She murmured more curse words under her breath as she walks to her boyfriend's house. She knocked on the bathroom door sigh he had at his front door. Not even a second passed before a green dog swung it open.

"Hi PRETTY LADY!" he shouted as he hugged Gaz's leg. She smiled at the hyper 'dog' before walking in.

"Where Zim?" she asked as she placed her duffle bag on the pink couch.

"Right here my love monkey" she heard the foreigner say as he stepped out the kitchen. She growled at the nick name her gave her, but didn't say anything. Knowing he only called her that to bother her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction it got to her. Zim wrapped his arms around his girlfriend of 2 years waist pulling her into a passionate kiss. Gaz smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart making a weird 'smack' sound before sitting.

"I got kicked out of martial arts class" she sighed as she fell back on the couch. The green teen laid his head on her lap making a pouty face.

"Aw, is the big bad Gaz sad?" he teased. She flipped him off only making him chuckle. After that they just talked about nothing and everything. Zim talked about his experiences in college and Gaz talked about how pitiful her Hi skool is. Gir would bring them his home made soapy waffle only making them throw it out the window when he wasn't looking. They would kiss then fight about stupid things such as 'what game is better' and' who is smarter'. Of course Gaz won both verbal fights pulling out the fact the Game slave sold over billions and that every 'master' plan he made to take over the world has failed. In which case hurting the irken feeling by bring up the painful fact that his mission was nothing but a joke. Gaz apologized and made it up to him by having an hour make out session.

~Monday pov~

Gaz sat in her disgusting classroom full of morons. They were all yelling, throwing paper balls/airplanes and being down right annoying. She thanked their God that it was her senior year only 6 more months with these rejects. She learned how to tune them out and is now busy doodling a picture of a piggie on a blank piece of paper. Over the years she has gotten a lot better at drawing piggies. The classroom door open to reveal a girl with light brown skin, piercing purple eyes thick lashes, Red dyed back length layered hair, she has three studs in each ear, and she wore a purple lacy corset with a black mini leather jacket, ripped up skinny jeans with Slush-249 Matte 8-Buckle Boots. They were some kick ass boots.

"Class this is our new doomed student, Scar" Ms. Bitters introduce. Scar, just smirked as she gave a quick two finger salute. There was some 'she hot' or 'she ugly'. I think she looks ok I was never one to judge by appearance but if she doest annoy that fuck out of me then we'll get along just fine. Ms. Bitter pointed at a wimpy boy next to me.

"You! You're going to the underground class room." She hissed. Before she could push the button Scar kicked the boy out of his chair and landing on his ass. Then a square shape hole appeared from the dirty tile floor under him making the boy fall to his doom screaming all the way down.

"Thank you Scar" Ms. Bitter thanks as she went back to her doom lesson. I looked at the floor where the teen fell through, I don't believe there a under ground class room.

"Hi!" a smooth kind voice said pulling me out of my thought. I looked up to see it was Scar. She crossed her legs over the desk table sending me a friendly smile.

"Hi" I returned as I gave her a single wave.

"I'm Scar"

"I know and I'm Gaz" I replied while I dig in my black over shoulder the bag pulling out my purple GS10. From the corner of my eye I saw her smirk as she moved her desk closer to mines. I looked up about to snap at her about personal space. Before I can open my mouth she spoke.

"Mind if I join?" she asked as she pulls out her black GS10. Mmh, she might not be that bad after all. I nodded as we got connected to two player mode. We sat side by side playing through out the whole day.

/./././././././././././././././././.

Second chappy! Review and if you're confused please shot me an email or message explaining you're confusing so I may help and you can enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since Gaz got kick out of martial arts classes and a week since she befriended Scar. Gaz and the red head mainly played the GS10 and held little conversation at Hi skool. But beside that not much really happens between them. Gaz is now playing her GS10 while she walks home with her 'stupid' brother.

"GAZ!" she heard the annoying call of her brother. She growled as she try to tune him out like she had early, but his stupid voice got more irritating. With clenched she growled before snapping on her brother.

"WHAT! Can't you see I'm trying to pass this level?" she hissed at him. Dib flinched back in fear while he blocks his face with his arms. Gaz smirked to herself and resume to playing her game. Dib leveled down his arms seeing she wasn't going to harm him…yet. He pouted to himself for a few seconds before speaking.

"I know you're 'busy', but I think we're being followed" Dib lean in to his sister left ear when he whispered the last part. She scowled her brother with her left eye, but quickly shut it closed.

"Your just being paranoid, Dib. Nobody following us" she replied cooly. She clicked a few more buttons before she won level she was on. Gaz did a victory dance inside her mind, glad now she only has 12 more levels to go. The purple hair teen put her game device in her bag now looking ahead at the world around her.

"No, I'm not Gaz. Look across the street" he orders his sister. Gaz sighs, but did as told. She looked across the street to see 2 guys dressed in all black with shades on. She arched her right brow, she saw a couple of guys like that this morning. But she didn't pay no mind to it.

"So?" she asked.

"SO? They've been following us since we got out of skool!" he began to have a spasm attack.

"Ever **thought** they are going in the same direction as us?" she shot back, her eyes quickly widen to emphasis her point. Dib took a minute to think about it.

"Well, I guess you could be right. But still we have to be on our toes" he warned as he glares straight ahead. Gaz shook her head, of all brothers in the world she had to get stuck with the crazy one. Peaceful silences fell among the siblings as they walked home. Then Gaz got this weird feeling crawling down her spine. She shifted her eyes to the left to see more suited men. Then she looks ahead to see three more coming her way. She stopped in her tracks and pulled on her brother trench coat. Dib looks back to give his sister a confuse expression.

"Let's take the long way home" she told him. Without questioning her he followed. They cut through a traffic jam. The annoying sounds of car horns and people shouting made Gaz left eye twitch. They're all so…annoying. The men in black also cut through traffic and walked at a faster pace. Ok, now she felt the need to lose these stalkers.

"Dib, when I saw go, run" she whispered to her brother. Dib secretly looks around and notices more of the men in black. He nodded understanding his sister motives.

"Go" she said as she and her brother began to sprint through the traffic jab. They hopped over cars and ran through tight space between cars. The men in black sprinted after them. When both siblings made it on the pavement they ran down an ally way, pushing through garbage cans, hanged up sheets and hoboes. Gaz reversed back to where the hoboes were.

"Get a job!" she hissed at them before she continue running from the strange men in black. When she caught up to her brother he glanced over at her.

"Was that, ah necessary?" he asked between gasped.

"Someone had to tell them" was her only responds. They picked up the pace, but they found themselves at a dead end.

"Aw, man!" Dib shouted while Gaz growled under her breath. There were several foot steps behind them. The dark girl turns to see more than 10 men in black. One of the men step forward and spoke with a firm tone.

"Are you Gaz" he questions the female teen. Said girl crossed her arms with a blank stare.

"What is it to you?" she asked with a nasty attitude.

"It has everything to do with me. You see, I was sent here on a mission to collect Gaz, as in you and Charlotte. You're both wanted fugitives" Gaz opens her right eye in curiosity.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's Charlotte?" she asked slowly. She uncrossed her arms and closed her eye.

"Get her" And just like that all the men in black came at her and her brother. Gaz windmill kick one of them in the face before he could touch her. She sucker punched two more in the jaw. Dib was just dodging and grabbing random things to defend himself.

_Click, click_

Gaz looks ahead to see they were all pulling out guns. Crap. Now she is scared. Only if she had a gun! Then it will even out…ok not really but still! Her heart began to race, but then a loud beeping sound came from her skull necklaces. Its eyes blink a red color at a rapid speed. Then there was bright light. Gaz, Dib and the men in black shield their eyes. When the bright white light calm down, Gaz felt something heavy in her hand. She looked down to see it was some type of futurist guns. It had an odd shape similar to the needler in Halo 3. She saw the strange alien logo stamped on the middle of the gun. She saw this logo many of times in Zim base.

"Whoa" she heard Dib say when she lifted it up. The men in black coward away, but the leader of the group seem unfazed. More of the suite men came from behind.

"Capture her! Do what ever seem necessary!" the leader orders. All the suited men charged at the two humans. Gaz quickly lifted up the new weapon and shot at them. The bullets came out quickly from the barrel making a whistle sound. She smiled at how easy it was to manage. Shooting more bullets into the men Dib stood there awe struck. His 18 year old sister is using a mysterious gun and fighting off men. That something you don't see every day. He broke out his daze when one of the men tries to sneak attacks him. His reflexes kicked in and he punches the man square in the face.

"Huh, that was…easy" he comments before he got tackle to the floor by another guy. Gaz punched one of the men with her gun and shot him in the chest. That's when she notices they were he wasn't human. The hole the bullet made in his chest she saw…metal? Before she could get a closer look she got punched in the face. She took a couple steps back to regain her ground. Her purple hair covered her eyes giving her a darker appearance.

"You…did not just hit me" she spoke slowly as she stood up straight she dropped her weapon. She clutched her fist so tightly that her knuckles crack. Her head quickly snapped up and in a blink of an eye she punches the man who hit her in the stomach. He bent over in pain, she kneed his face in. His body jerked up and with one final move she kicks him in the chest. He was sent him flying back as he crashed into his co-workers. Gaz stood back up straight, she turned around to retrieve her gun, but that wasn't going to happen. She was now completely surrounded by men in black. Damn.

_Bam, bam, bam _

She heard the fire of several bullets, but didn't see who fired it. The three men in the front fell to the floor face first. On their backs were bullet shots.

"What that?" one of the men shouted pointing at the sky. Gaz looked up, but only to have her eyes sting in pain due to the sun. She had to use her hand to block the sun rays; she saw a shadow figure falling toward her. Gaz looked away as the figure got closer and gracefully landed next to her. She knew who it was. It wasn't hard. The female stood up and smile.

"Need a hand?" the brown skinned girl asked.

"Scar, how you knew I was here?" Gaz asked. Scar just winked and gave Gaz the best toothy smile.

"You wanna ask question or kick some ass?" she asked when she whipped out her hand guns. Scar tossed one to Gaz who caught it. She'll have to ask her later. Scar pointed her gun behind her not even looking and fired several shots. Her smile grew wider when she heard the sounds of body collapsing.

"You're crazy" Gaz informed the girl.

"I know" Scar jumps up six feet in the air with her legs closed together. She did a back flip and landed on one of the many men shoulders. She aims her guns and shot ahead of her. More bodies fell to the floor.

"GET HER OFF!" the man who Scar sat on shouted. All guns are now aimed at her. Before they fired Scar jumped off the man shoulders shooting the guy instead. Gaz just watched in amazement. Scar was like those kick ass chicks in the action movies. But only crazier. Shaking the thought out her head she began to help; shooting at more random men in black. She grounded her feet on the floor as she quickly bent her back backwards. As if she was going to do the bridge. Her hair hung loose her face blank as she shot at the suited people. Scar ran at top speed before she hopped and did a cartwheel in midair firing her bullets. Her bullets drilled into the 4 more men insides. She laughs manically as she landed on her two feet. Gaz whacked her gun against one of the dying men head. Swiftly she spans the gun in her palm pointing backwards. The head of the hand gun enters a man in black mouth. Gaz pulled the trigger blowing his brains out. Or so she thought. When she peeked around she saw the man missing a gunk of his or should she say **its** head. The inside was all metal with color wires and all the fun junk. He was a machine. Robot is more like it. Gaz bent down as she looked at the robot that flinched due to electric shortages. Meanwhile Scar below the knee caps off the leader of the group. He was the last one left. He fell backwards against the hard ally wall. Scar towered over him; she kneeled down to his level. With her right hand she clicked a button behind the robot right ear making a disc pop out his head. She carefully removed the silver disc with a smirk.

"I'll be taking this" She stood tall, placing the cold dull mouth of the hand gun against the robots forehead.

"Bye"

_Bam_

The hunk of metal crashed on the floor lifelessly. Scar kicked the robot it the head before turning around to the siblings. Gaz had her arms crossed over her chest while Dib mouth hung open.

"Who are you?" Gaz asked slowly.

/././././././././././../././././././

Ok that's a wrap hope there aren't to many errors! Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well sorry for the late update! And we did it or so I think we did it. The SOPA and PIPA will not be passed! So dance like you mean it! Thank God! Anyways here the next chappy and I'm liking this story more then 'Lost and found' :/. AND I GOT A PUPPY! He's so tiny!**

…**..**

"I'm Scar remember? The girl who you befriend a week ago" the red head said with a smart ass smirk. Gaz rolled her amber eyes before she shot the girl a death glare.

"That not what I meant. I meant who are you? You don't see eighteen year olds jumping around expertly using guns everyday." The violet head girl replied. Scar cocked her right brow with the same smirk playing on her lips.

"But your eighteen and you had used a gun expertly" Gaz felt her patience running thin by this girl stupid antics**. **She clutched her teeth in anger.

"If you don't answer me now I'll kill you" she threatens as she pointed the hand gun at her friend. Scar gave a toothy smile while she raised her hands up in defeat.

"Ok, ok don't get you panties in a knot. I'll tell you, but not here." Scar said jokingly, but her tone got serious at the same time as she crossed her arms. Gaz put the safety hold on the gun tucking it away from plain sight. She nodded to the dark skinned girl letting her know she ready. Scar motion them to follow her when they began to make their way out the ally.

When all three teens made their way out the dark ally and into broad daylight they watched they're surroundings; making sure there are no men in black around. After a minute or so a black shining car pulled up by next to them. Gaz smiles as she walked to the driver side and started chatting. Dib crossed his arms with a look of detest. Scar being curious asked a question.

"Who is that?" she asked as she pointed behind her with her thumb. Dib arched his brow but then growled.

"That _Zim"_ he spat with venom. Scar eyes widen in shock for a split second, but she regains her composure.

"I'm getting this gut feeling you don't like this _Zim_?

"Well your gut is right. Even though we are in a group together I can't stand ZIM, he's a alien you know." He replied to the red head in one breath. She just nodded her head giving him a weird look. Dib sighs.

"You don't believe me when I say he's alien, right?" he pouted. Scar smiles and placed her right on his head.

"Oh, I believe you" before Dib can say anymore Gaz pulls Scar attention.

"Hey, Scar this is my boyfriend Zim. Zim this is my friend Scar" scar whipped around to say hello, but stop dead in her tracks. She bit her lower lip and her eyes begun to water. She saw a tall slim Irken with a black spiky wig, some purple/grey contacts and the Irken uniform. Scar erupted with laughter. She let loose a high pitch cackle while she clutched her squeedlyspooch. How could any body not know he's an alien? He has green skin, no ears/nose and his PAK is exposed! She fell to floor and kicked her legs up as she laughed harder. Gaz and Dib looked at her as if she crazy and Zim looked beyond pissed.

"ENOUGH YOU FLITHY HYMAN!" he shouted as Scar still laughed. Her laughter soon died down. She wipes some escape tears away and held her giggles. Slowly with the help of Dib she stood up.

"Hi, I'm…I'm S-scar" she tries to introduce, but fail. Zim gave a grim look towards the purple eyed girl.

"You look strangely familiar, have we met?" the Irken male asked. Scar giggling fit came to an abrupt stop with a smirk.

'_I should'_ she thought, but bite her tongue not wanting to ruin the surprise. Instead she shook her head no cutely.

"NoPe" she said as she pop the 'p'. Zim still study her not believing her words.

"Well, come on I have to tell Gaz and Dib something. You can come along if you like, Zim" Scar beam innocently as she's smile. Zim seeing this as an opportunity to figure out what she's hiding; he quickly agreed.

"Great follow me!" she cheered as she clapped her hands together before she started walking ahead. Zim got in his car with Gaz. Dib and Scar walked side by side in silences. Dib not able to stand the silences spoke.

"Is Scar really your name?" the large headed boy asked. Scar smirk as she shifted her eyes towards him.

"No, it's more of a nickname. My real name is Charlotte" Dib nodded understand the concept.

"But why Scar?" he asked another question. Scar turn fully to him.

"You'll see" she said simply as she looked back ahead. Dib curiosity was getting the better of him. He wanted to know what she was going to tell them. He kept his gaze locked on the red head, but broke the stare looking ahead again. After a few more minutes they arrived to Scar old fashion petite house. The red head open the door letting her guess in first before stepping in. The house looked like a normal house; white walls, hard wood glossy floors, black leather couches, a plasma T.V on the wall over a fire place, and a small wooden table in the middle of the room with a black carpet under it. There was only one picture and it show a beautiful young woman with purple hair and amber eyes smiling. When they were all done their staring Gaz looked at the girl.

"Ok, so who are you?" Gaz asked not wanting to waste time on unless small talk. She wanted answers. Scar smile as she saw her black cat enter the room. She than began to fiddle with a hidden occult looking necklaces that was tucked in her corset. It is round and had three layers. It is a Sun Halo III necklace. Scar twists the top smaller layer to the right 2 times and the middle to the left once and lastly turns the last larger circular layer fully till a 'click' was heard. Scar pressed down on one of the three suns then a bright light devour the red head body. Gaz, Dib and Zim shield their eyes from the bright light. When the light calm down they lower their hands down slowly while their eyes got adjusted. All three teen gasped to see a female Irken with forest green skin, big purple eyes lush lashes framing them with a scar over her right eye and long black antennas that almost touch the ground. Her antennas slick up and making the tip sharp, sliding thinly down to her ankles and her ends took a curled in box shape; spikes pointing out from all ends. And she wore her trade mark clothes. A purple lacy corset with a black mini leather jacket ripped up skinny jeans with Slush-249 Matte 8-Buckle Boots. Even in alien form she still rocked it.

"Ex-soldier Charlotte at your serves" she gave her two finger salute. The teens remain frozen.

"W-what…what the heck is going on!" Dib shouted breaking the horrible silences. Zim antennas flatten to his side.

"It c-can't b-b-e…Char is…is it really you?" Zim stumbled over his words anxiously. Charlotte gave a soft smile.

"It's been long Zim, 20 irken years long" Charlotte gave Zim a toothy smile. Gaz turns to her boyfriend with a questionably expression.

"You know her?" she asked opening her eyes slightly. Zim nodded his head.

"Indeed, Zim help me a couple years back" she informed her friends not really revealing much.

"So have you finally earned your freedom?" Zim asked. Charlotte shifted her eyes away from Zim as she's' rock back and forth on her toes and heels.

"Well, not exactly…I ran away again" she said as she rubs the back of her neck. Zim antenna shoot up as his face looked shock then consumed with anger.

"Charlotte! Don't you realize how great amount of danger you're going to be in?" Zim shouted to the female Irken. Charlotte shrugged as she dropped on her leather couch.

"I was sick of being their puppet, taking orders-they were all a bunch of fucking morons. And I made a promise to someone here" the purple eyed girl whispered. Dib raised his left brow.

"To?" Dib asked a bit more curious. Charlotte looks up and fixed her gaze on Gaz.

"My little sister" Gaz notices the stare and arched her brow.

"Why are you looking at me?" Charlotte eyes sadden at the violet head girl responds.

"You don't remember do you?" she whispered to the girl. When Gaz didn't answer Charlotte erected herself and stood on her two feet again. She walks towards Gaz; no words being exchanged. Only the dull creaky sound of heavy boots. Once in front of the girl she smiled while placing her hands on the shorter girls' shoulders. Charlotte eyes began to water with joy. While Gaz were full of confusion.

"Irk, you're so big. And you look just like mom. Huh, Gaz you're my little sister"

/././././././././././././.

And I shall stop there! Please update and I will be making a picture video of my drawling of my OC. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, no offenses Scar, Charlotte whatever the hell your name is. As much as I hate it but I'm Dib's little sister, not yours" the purple hair girl said bluntly while she crossed her arms. Charlotte just shook her head.

"Gaz, I know it's hard to believe but you're my-

"I don't want to hear it Scar! We're not related your irken and I'm human! I was born on earth while you were cloned! I'm sorry, but I'm not your sister" Gaz said dangerously at first, but calm down somewhere in the middle of her protest. Everyone was quite the tense in the air began to thicken. Charlotte looked at Gaz with an emotionless expression. The irken female lifted her arm and trace with her pointing finger on Gaz forehead. She whispered some foreigner language as she did. Gaz was about to rip the girl hand away from her, but then something unexpected happens. Once Charlotte was done tracing a mysterious symbol she pressed her forehead against Gaz forehead. A soon as they touch a white light began to outline the line Charlotte had made. It was similar to the Star of David, but was in the middle of a circle with irken wording inside the circle. Gaz eyes began to shine the same white light. Char closed her eyes and focus on the task at hand.

"Remember, remember" she chanted as she tries to unlock Gaz memory. Gaz mind was shoring. She saw images and short clips of her childhood. She felt like she was floating inside her mind as the images and playing videos quickly rushed by her. She clenched her head in pain as all the memory began to cram in her head. She screamed at the top her lungs, in the background was a loud 'click' and her body all most fell to the floor if it wasn't for Charlotte keeping her grounded. Dib and Zim began to panic, but saw that Gaz was moving. She groaned while she shifted her head to the left. She slowly opens her amber eyes. She saw Char looking hopeful. Gaz eyes began to water as she stood up straight. She clasped her hands over her mouth before letting tears roll down her cheeks.

"C-Char-rlotte, y-yyour alive! Y-You came back f-for me…" she whispered. Charlotte nodded her head as tears threaten to fall. Gaz took in a deep breath and jumped on her sister and cried. Charlotte feeling happy let her tear fall as she wrapped her arms around her little sister. The two males stood there in silences watching the happy scene unfold. After a few minutes of the touching reunion both girls stood up and wipe their faces clean.

"I'm so glad to see Char!" Gaz smiled while she rubbed her left eye. Charlotte gave her sister a big hug.

"I am too. I'm so glad you made it here safely. I was so worried!" Char cooed.

"So…how is dad doing?" Gaz asked softly. Char took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not able to see him anymore" Gaz nodded understanding way. Charlotte looked up at Dib and frown. She walked up to him. She was about an inch taller them him, but really couldn't tell.

"So were you the one who found my sister?" she question with authority in her tone. Dib swallowed a lump in his throat and shifted his brown eyes nervously. A bit intimated by the female. And who could blame him.

"Well, you see about that…I did but I didn't hurt her in anyway! I find her in a pod, but I thought that how babies were born! And so I took care of her, yea we had some fights, but we resolved all our issues. While mostly, but I'm not saying I have an issue with her-

"Shut up Dib. Char, Dib took care of me and he made me who I am today. A mean ass bitch" she joked at the end. Char smiled at her sister than looked back at Dib. She leans in closer to the paranormal investigator with a sneer. Dib felt his heart beating against his rub cage in fear. But Char face softens up.

"Thank you" Charlotte whispered as she kissed Dib on the cheek and quickly pulled away. Dib felt his whole face get hot at the soft touch.

"Uh, Uh no p-problem" he stutter while he looked away in embarrassed. Char smirked and quickly whipped around towards Zim.

"You break her heart, I'll break your face got it!" she threaten with a smirk. Zim smirked at his old friend; he balled up his right fist and crossed it over to his heart bowing his head.

"I promise, princess" he said seriously and teased at the end. Knowing she hated to be called princess.

"Ha ha Zim your sooo funny" she scowled the irken. He shrugged his shoulders and hum.

"I try"

"Princess, you're a princess?" Dib asked confused.

"Was a 'princess'. Me and Gaz were called that before since our father is one of the almighty tallest." She said uninterested at the topic. Dib nodded he wanted to ask more questions, but saw the pain in her eyes.

"Well I and the Dib-stink have a 'concert' thing tonight and we must not be late." Zim said in his almighty powerful voice. Char arched her brow.

"Concert?" she asked confused. Her black cat turns into a black S.I.R unit with a triangular body, bat wings and red eyes.

"Concert a public musical performance, an event where an individual musician or a group of musicians. A choir, band, or orchestra, performs in front of an audience" Her female robot explained in her dark female voice. Char nodded her head understanding the concept.

"Since when did you sing?" she questions the male irken.

"Since the first time my love-pig took me to this FLITYH rave crawling with FLITHY HYMANS and forced me on the stage to sing to humiliate me! But she FAILED, you can't not shame the almighty ZIM!" he cried as he shook his fist into the air. Char arched her non existing brow, making her left eye bigger than her right.

"Ohhh, righty then. Someone escaped the wacky shack a bit too early" she said calmly, but eye the irken as if he was insane. Which he is. Gaz smirked at her sister comment while Dib snicker. Zim eye just twitched.

"Come on were going to be late for the rave" Gaz said.

"Rave? I thought we were going to a concert? Charlotte asked confused. Gaz sighed and shook her head.

"It's a rave, but Zim and Dib group is going to be performing so it's sorta like a concert" she explained.

"Ok, so what time does this 'rave' start and what is it?" she asked

"Around 10 p.m it's now 8:56 we should probably get ready. And it's hard to explain in words since so much goes on it's basically a party" Gaz suggested/explain. Char looked at her S.I.R to see her nodding her head. Char shrugged not really sure what a party is either. Wow, being stuck in the military, training all your life makes one miss out on small events. Gaz grabbed her sister hand and dragged her all the way home while Dib and Zim got their band ready for the rave.

Else where in a dark ally a shady figure with computerize headphones and binoculars smirk. He had heard the conversation the teens just had. He fiddles with his advance commutation watch. An irken male face appeared on the screech he had crystal blue eyes, short sharp antennas and a scar running down his left cheek.

"I found her Jack, what's the next move?" a young smooth voice asked. Jack smirked wickedly.

"Excellent Chase, now follow them and when the right moment comes, get her alone and leave the rest to me" Jack order. Chase nodded his head as his green eyes shined with determination.

"Yes, Sir!" and with that the transmutation went dead. Chase smirked as he walked into the night.

\/./././.././….././././././

Uh oh what will happen! And Dib and Zim are in a group? I know I know totally OOC, but it works with my story please review!


End file.
